the_gray_garden_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
This is a page for the characters that are related to the Gray Garden but never really made an appearance in game. Images and official art can be found on Mogeko's site: http://funamusea.com/ Gods/Angels Justim He is thought to be the "God of the Gods". Despite his appearance, he is actually very masculine. Siralos His name being Solaris backwards. Also the God of the flame world. He has a tendency to bully Ivlis like Reficul and Satanick. The latter seems to have a crush on him. He also does not care what Ivlis does, so he didn't make any move on stopping the devil when he invaded the Gray World. Elux They both have a male and female form, the latter being the main one. Also thought to be the God of Reficul's world. Fumus A smoking God. He is thought to be the God of Satanick's world. Liliya He is thought to be the God of Rosaliya Phantomrose's world. He supposedly hurt her badly a long time ago, causing all of his subordinates to abandon him. Igls Unth One of Siralos' angels. Rigatona Rigatona is the ancestor of Macarona and one of Etihw's loyal subordinates who fought in the Great War. Some of Mogeko's works implies that she's a lot bolder than her reincarnation. Ciel Ciel is the ancestor of Chelan and one of Etihw's loyal subordinates who fought during the Great War. Sherbet Sherbet is Froze's ancestor and a loyal subordinate of Etihw. Demons/Devils Vicers He's thought to be the "Devil of the Devils," in contrast with Justim. Although they're unable to get along, they cannot exist without each other. Satanick As Reficul states, someone told Ivlis of the Gray Garden, but that someone can't be Satanick because Mogeko said that Ivlis and him met AFTER The Gray Garden. Like Siralos and Reficul, he enjoys bullying Ivlis. Also, in one of the bonus comics, he is shown to have a crush on Siralos. Sin She is a female snake demon, and also Reficul's wife. She doesn't mind that Lzet is Reficul's lover. She understands perfectly that one can love more than one person. Mors Sin and Reficul's child. His eyes are described to be like a dead fish's. He is quiet and does not show much emotion. Calls Reficul "Devil-sama" (魔王さま) Lzet Reficul's right hand man and lover. Their relationship has Sin's consent. Ushio A cow demon. Reficul also stated that a demon hates Lowrie's guts. That demon is thought to be Ushio. Rosaliya Phantomrose Said to be the devil of Liliya's world. A good girl who is said to be a crybaby. Adauchi/Vendetto Character Page: here Those who played Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea would probably know him. Vendetto is implied to be the mentioned brother of Poemi in her character profile. He seems to have a bad relationship with his father Ivlis, but an okay relationship with Poemi. Yosaflame Yosaflame is the ancestor of Yosafire and one of Kcalb's loyal subordinates. Unlike his reincarnation, He is thought to be serious and cold. Cranber Cranber is the ancestor of both Rawberry and Raspbel. She also one of Kcalb's loyal subordinates. Much like her reincarnations, it is implied that she has a gluttonous personality and a taste for disturbing...meals. Lost Lost is the ancestor of Dialo and one of Kcalb's loyal subordinates. For some reason, Lost's and Ciel's graves are next to each other. Gallery Justim.png|Justim Siralos 2.png|Siralos Fumus.png|Fumus Liliya 2.jpg|Liliya Elux.png|Elux Female Elux Male.png|Elux Male 0156.png|Vicers Satanick.png|Satanick Rosaliya Phantomrose.png|Rosaliya Phantomrose Sin.png|Sin Mors.png|Mors Lzet.png|Lzet Ushio.png|Ushio Vendetto.png|Vendetto Iglis Unith.png|Igls Unth Cranber.png|Cranber Yosaflame.png|Yosaflame Ciel and Lost.png|Lost (Right) Sherbet.png|Sherbet Rigatona.jpg|Rigatona Ciel and Lost.png|Ciel (Left) Category:Demons Category:Otherworldly Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Angels